


Дьявол на моем плече

by urbanmagician



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanmagician/pseuds/urbanmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он, конечно, не пешка. Но и назвать себя ферзем было бы лестью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дьявол на моем плече

Скотт Саммерс и сам неплохо играл в шахматы, но в этой партии он ощущал себя не игроком, а фигурой на доске. Для танго и шахмат нужны двое, а игра происходила где-то над его головой. Рука в черной перчатке на его правом плече, рука в белой перчатке на его левом плече.  
  
Он, конечно, не пешка. Но и назвать себя ферзем было бы лестью. Вероятно, король. Центральная для своего лагеря, но совершенно беспомощная, по сути, фигура. Только вот чей он король? Кто на его стороне?  
  
— Раз почувствуешь, что это такое: делить жизнь с телепатом — и все остальное уже не то, не так ли? — с улыбкой говорил Эрик. Скотт понимал, что от любого другого это было бы хамством, но Эрик исходил из своего опыта, а не из догадок об опыте Скотта.  
  
Удивительно, сколько жестких, но абсолютно точных вещей он говорил, будто заразился телепатией и сам. Но нет, это просто острый ум, изрядный жизненный опыт и нешуточная жестокость. Теперь Эрик озвучивал то, что Скотту должен был сказать внутренний голос, а внутренний голос Скотта говорил с ним голосом Эрика. И Скотт понимал, что одну партию длиною в жизнь Эрик уже выиграл. Ту, в которую они играли с Чарльзом. Теперь Скотт, когда-то лучший ученик, гордость и надежда Чарльза, продолжатель его дела — террорист в розыске, которого поддерживает Эрик. Которому Эрик нашептывает по ночам. Ласкает тело, отравляет разум.  
  
***  
  
— Как так получилось, что ты все еще толком меня не знаешь? — с улыбкой говорила Эмма. Когда она только-только меняла форму, алмаз еще был теплым. Она двигалась аккуратно, расчитывая силы. В таком виде ей было очень легко сломать его, раздавить, но даже если Скотт ее, как оказалось, не знал, он все равно ей доверял.  
  
— То есть ты не ревнуешь? — уточнил он, завороженно глядя на изломанное в блестящих гранях отражение своего члена.  
  
— Нам давно пора просто трахаться втроем, — ответила она. — Это сэкономит время.  
  
Себя тоже, как оказалось, Скотт знал не очень хорошо. Он не думал, что ему будет интересно смотреть на то, как кто-то другой занимается сексом рядом с ним. Тем более, если это его женщина. Но Скотт почему-то не ревновал ее к Эрику, как и она не ревновала к Эрику Скотта. И то, что они делали в его постели, в его присутствии, возбуждало, но в первую очередь, было именно интересно. Когда Эмма, активный инициатор, оказалась снизу и приняла это на удивление смиренно, Скотт понял, что все это напоминает ему совокупление альфа-волков.  
  
«Кто же тогда я?» Он снова и снова задавал себе этот вопрос.  
  
Иногда отвечала Эмма, но на этот раз она только улыбнулась ему над плечом Эрика.  
  
***  
  
Раньше Скотт никогда не замечал за собой клаустрофобии. Теперь же, особенно после возвращения с очередного задания, ему иногда казалось, что на него чуть ли не физически давит вся тяжесть горы. Он задыхался, покрывался потом: изнутри разрывало воспоминаниями о фениксе, снаружи сминало каменной массой, которая должна была защищать. Тогда он выбирался на поверхность и залегал в камуфляже, наблюдая сверху за подступами к базе.  
  
Рука в белой перчатке на его левом плече.  
  
— Теперь ты скажешь, — проговорил Скотт, не оборачиваясь, — что все, чего касается солнечный луч — наше королевство?  
  
Эрик усмехнулся.  
  
— Нет, — сказал oн с неожиданной горечью. — Нет больше никаких королевств.  
  
Скотт откинулся назад, ощущая его крепкую, теплую мускулатуру. Вздохнул и устало закрыл глаза, отсекая красную панораму.  
  
— Мне не нужна власть, — сказал он.  
  
— Поэтому ты наиболее пригоден для неё, — тихо сказал Эрик ему на ухо.  
  
— Поэтому вы поддерживаете меня, а не делаете все сами?  
  
— Мы с Эммой не единое целое, и наши мотивации совпадают не полностью. Но поэтому тоже.  
  
— А еще потому, что ты не хочешь лишний раз светить своим и так изрядно нашумевшим именем?  
  
— Потому, что мы верим в тебя, глупец. Наши имена и так, как ты выразился, изрядно нашумели. Теперь уже мы все одинаково известны.  
  
— Ты не сказал «любимы».  
  
— Не сказал. С моей стороны — никаких больше королевств и никакой любви тоже. Но тебе бы правда хотелось, чтобы тебя поддерживали только из-за эмоций?  
  
— Нет. Но веры тоже недостаточно. Профессор верил в меня, и куда это привело?  
  
— Не надо о нем, — горячее дыхание у уха зло участилось. — Мы живы, и мы боремся. И покуда живы, все поправимо. Мы будем продолжать.  
  
— Откуда у тебя мотивация? — Скотт покачал головой. — Столько сил продолжать, после всех этих лет?  
  
— Чем больше за моей спиной призраков, — ответил Эрик, — тем больше у меня причин не останавливаться.  
  
***  
  
— Миллионы, — сказала Эмма с притворным безразличием. Долгое расчесывание было ритуалом, который успокаивал не только ее. Иногда Скотт засыпал, глядя на размеренные движения руки Эммы, на то, как ее светлые волосы струились сквозь зубья расчески. — Миллионы погибших. В какой-то момент все превращается в обезличенные цифры, в статистику. По-настоящему осознать, что каждая единичка была целой жизнью, с опытом, эмоциями, привязанностями, мечтами, потенциалом — уже невозможно. — Она вздохнула. — Была дурацкая теория о том, что ныне живет больше людей, чем умерло когда-либо. Это, конечно, не так, даже если брать самые грубые оценки. Но мутанты — никто никогда не считал мутантов, вообще.  
  
Скотт полулежал на кровати, подпирая голову рукой.  
  
— Это значит — миллионы призраков за спиной, — сказал он.  
  
— Не все смерти мутантов в мире — на твоей совести, милый. Не переоценивай себя, — улыбнулась Эмма. — Более того, хоть благородные страдания и безусловно красят мужчин, я не согласна с этим подходом. Продолжать следует ради живых.  
  
— А ныне живых мутантов больше, чем умерло когда-либо? — Скотт улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Вполне вероятно, — Эмма сверкнула глазами, отложила расческу и пересела из кресла на кровать.  
  
Она наклонилась за поцелуем. Рука в черной перчатке на его правом плече.  
  
***  
  
Сначала Скотт думал, что секс втроем, должно быть, сложный и неловкий. Иногда и вдвоем-то не знаешь, куда девать отдельные части тела и в какой момент снимать носки. Но процесс оказался довольно естественным — главное, сосредоточиться на чем-то одном. Например, на крупной руке Эрика, лежащей на идеальной груди Эммы.  
  
Скотт наклонился, провел губами и языком, прихватил палец, затем сосок.  
  
Рука Эрика легла на щеку Скотта, проводя линию, влажную от слюны дальше по шее, хватая за волосы и задирая голову, чтобы поцеловать.  
  
Он чувствовал бархатистое скольжение чужой кожи по своей и даже толком не заметил, как оказался между Эммой и Эриком, встраиваясь в паззл их тел так естественно, будто был создан для этого. Эмма призывно раздвинула ноги перед лицом Скотта. Это всегда заводило его с нуля, и сейчас он тоже моментально припал лицом к уже влажному шелку, чувствуя, как сзади к нему прижимается Эрик.  
  
Начиналось это всегда медленно, чувственно. Например, он сдвигает белье Эммы и водит языком, затем постукивает им быстро, радуясь тому, как она извивается, стонет, транслирует ему отголоски своих ощущений. Затем она опрокидывает его на спину и устраивается сверху, обволакивая. Или, если она в подходящем настроении, она продолжает провоцировать, пока Скотт не начинает задыхаться от возбуждения и не бросается на нее, входит резко, она царапает его ногтями, они двигаются, давая волю огню своей страсти. Но теперь в их мелодию вплетается и другая тема.  
  
Раньше другие мужчины не привлекали Скотта. Не то, чтобы они привлекали его и сейчас. Но будучи зажатым между Эммой и Эриком, он знал, что это дополняло его. Эрик держал его за обе руки и приятно-болезненно трахал, и каждый толчок вбивал его в Эмму, которая обеспечивала им полную картину ощущений друг друга, превращала в одно целое. Его разум был так же открыт всем ветрам, как его тело, и он бы не променял все это ни на что.  
  
***  
  
В ванную Скотт выходил один. Их общность была очень интенсивной, и ему надо было отсоединиться, отдохнуть, заново найти свои границы.  
  
И все равно после душа он долго стоял перед запотевшим зекралом и не решался смахнуть влагу со стекла. Он смотрел на свое размытое отражение, боясь убедиться в том, что за его спиной кто-то стоит.


End file.
